kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Erimi Mushibami
Erimi is a small girl and part of the Momobami Clan, which entered the school with the goal to take over the presidents seat and throw Kirari out of the family. Appearance She is the smallest member of the group, even being called a garde schooler by Midari. Most notable are also her two different eye colours, pink and blue. With that she also has pink long hairs, tied into two big pigtails. She dresses in a gothic lolita fashion style. she has a dotted headband and a black jacket over a white dress. Personality Erimi is very devious, although appearing cute. Since the Mushibami familys main business is torture, she has a great knowledge of it and is very sadistic. But she is still very childish, always dragging her plush caterpillar with her. Because of that, some of the others dont take her serious and make fun of her from time to time. Since she gets underestimated by the Momobamis, she was eager to make a first move againts Yumeko, showing her slight recklessness and ego. During the game she was certain, the others would break and loose the game. She enjoys seeing others suffer and has no problems with mentally scarring them. However when she herself is in the slightest danger, she loses all her composure and bursts into tears, being incredibly scared. But she is still very childish, always dragging her plush caterpillar with her. Because of that, some of the others dont take her serious and make fun of her from time to time. Story When she announced her plans to become president, Miyo laughed it off. She then told Rei to organize a gamble with Yumeko and Midari, hoping she would win and gain respect. She used one of her torture machines as a gamble. In the game, one would put the finger in a guillotine and then cut off threads. Whoever takes their finger out first, loses. Erimi was surprised that Yumeko and Midari were so thrilled, but was sure, they would eventually get too scared. She herself, didnt have to worry, because she knew there was a metal plate, stopping the blade. During the game she waited for the others to back out, but they didnt. When Yumeko mentioned, that this game should be really enjoyable, she became paranoid, that Inaho, who prepared the threads, removed the metal plate, due to Yumekos demand. From that point on, Erimi was extremely scared, but couldnt back out, since someone was observing and it was her idea. Eventually she started to cry, undignified. But their taunting, made her snap and she madly cut the next thread. When there were only two threads left, Midsri cut them both at once. Erimi quickly removed her finger, only to find the others still had theirs. Inaho didnt remove the plate and she worried for nothing. She lost the game. Midari was angry at her, for lying about the danger, but Yumeko told Midari off. She then took Erimis hand and thanked her for the experience. Erimi was touched and felt remorse. She was out of the race, but knew, that Yumeko would be a strong opponent for the rest of her family. Category:Female characters